No Longer Concealed
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: Sometimes a person could conceal any emotions that's considered weak, but there's a limit. Beside all of us are just human, right? Every single one of us contains more or less of humanity, right? {One-shot} {AU, VY2 Yuma x Miku Hatsune}


**Okay this one-shot is inspired by Vampire Knight anime series, but you have to guess which scene I'm referring to.**

 **But for my first story, I'm very sorry for the long delay! I've been working off and on, heck I even was thinking of leaving it unfinished, but after doing some researching and more thinking, I finally have some good ideas and inspiration. So for those that enjoys it, all I'm asking is for you to be even more patient with it. Just please bear a little longer until it's fully done.**

 **Other than that, enjoy reading this and have a nice day. Danke.**

* * *

On a Saturday evening unusual huge drops of rain hits hard against the window, as if trying to dig their way through the thick glass that's able to endure this type of storm. Hearing tapping sounds of multiple fingers and watching it trailing down the glass has made the atmosphere somewhat peaceful. As the same goes to the fainting sounds of whirling cold winds blending in with the rain. Even that can't make a scratch or dent to the thick window glass as its completely sealed with nothing to make the velvet forest green curtains flap.

My adoptive father made a hundred percent sure that everything the three-story modern Victorian house is tightly secured and stable for any kinds of both conditions and situations, he even installed a trap door and dug a man-made secret passageway hidden somewhere in the basement floor below. He also made strictly sure that both Yuma and myself armed and secured both physically and mentally when we're on our own. Which sends the wrong idea to other people's prejudice that he's extremely paranoid and a lunatic. Even feeling sympathetic for us, his adoptive children. But he ignores and thinks nothing of their judgement, especially useless statements since he doesn't need their approval. Yet it's unfortunate that they don't comprehend of why he—or we're doing this. None will never understand it's to protect ourselves from the shadows that lurks in darkness. Shadows of abnormal creatures that hunt for human flesh, no matter who their prey is. Creatures held a deep hatred for us, because we hunt their kind and kill them mercilessly. They're the ones majority of the people think of them as mythical creatures and hearing old folk tales. Such as vampires, lycanthropes, and witches.

Oh, how my younger self wished of not believing such horrendous monsters and creatures alike exist. How she wished her family was brutally murdered by a human who's a crazy homicidal murder instead of _them_. But this is real, they're real and she has to remind herself what happens, happen. You can't just turn away and run off. Even if I have to learn the hard way since I inherit my late mother's stubbornness.

Since witnessing the fatal and brutal death of my family at an innocent and tender age of a six-year-old child. It completely changed my perspective of viewing the environment I live in. It snatched away my happiness and taken with my family into the heavens as I remain living and breathing in this cruel and forsaken world. With an icy heart surrounded by many barriers that no one can break and flames of hatred that's been raging on. Even my emotions have turn cold and spiteful, but their all hidden behind the solemn expression I put on when in public. Even towards my adoptive family, especially towards my only childhood friend, who's my brother as well.

Yuma Honda is his name. He's been with us for almost five years and he has not once come out of his room. Not after those countless times my adoptive father had tried persuading or blackmailing. His expressions were like mine, but more darker and mysterious. Like he's the most dangerous killer that everyone mistakenly set loose to the citizens of town. Even among our peers from the academy—we both attend—kept afar distance from him to the seats of the classroom, from down the hallways, and even few girls would stand stubbornly at the front gates of the Night class students, not that I'm complaining. But still, is it something what their instincts have told them to be cautious of? Or were they just intimidated by his looks? Now that's definitely something I can't even figure out myself, after observing him for countless months and tried many attempts of becoming the person he could lean on to, a person who's called a true friend. Even though we both lived together for five years going onto six.

I let out a sigh knowing I'll have another migraine if I think more harder and become even more stressful than I am already now. Heck, I can't even focus on the page of my favorite novel: _Jane Eyre_ *, as it laid open with a pink bookmark that has the picture of multiple strawberries with a very faint sweet scent that lingers. Yuma gave this to me when I was in need for another bookmark after my old one was in ruin, along with my book by the fountain from those jealous fan-girls of the famous and popular Night student Hatsune Mikuo.

Not that I minded, but the next day after, and strangely enough he bought me the exact replica of the bookmark and a brand new copy of the book. But it wasn't one book, no, he actually bought me the entire three book series of _Jane Eyre_ *. I had a hard time collecting that series due to my busy schedule of being a honor student with having the assiduous and attentive nature, also not to mention holding a job of a Vampire hunter that everyone's unaware of, except my adoptive father and Yuma. So the only time I have days off is the weekends, unless the Vampire Hunter Association mailed me another request. Not even the holidays are considered a break which I can see the reason why.

Though it still bugs me, even now as I wondered if Yuma genuinely cares. Because he never, not even once, bought me anything I like; only if father ordered him to run into town and get what's on the grocery list. Other than that he would normally be antisocial and moody. He wouldn't dare to speak, unless he's forced to, or won't say anything but a grunt or a nod. His expression always have that poker face with cold and narrow eyes.

 _ **'That guy is so unpredictable and the same goes to his indescribable emotions.'**_

My interest of reading was instantly gone as I close my book and placed it on my lap. _'Well so much for my enjoyment of reading in the storm. Even though today was suppose to be our day off after the exams we had taken this past week.'_ I thought glumly as I lift myself off the comfortable fern green arm chair with my book in hand and started my journey back to my room.

 ** _'But still...does he care?'_**

Then all of the sudden, after taking couple steps away from the arm chair, the light above me went out immediately. Seeing how the living room is completely covered in darkness and the thick gray cloud from outside isn't making it better as it was faintly dimmed. Fortunately I memorized from top to bottom floor of where the furniture and house decorations is placed, so I casually exited out of the living room and walk down the dark oblivion hallway until a flash of light illuminates from the fair amount of windows, then it was dark once again, but soon enough I felt the vibration of the floor beneath my gray wool knee-length sock feet and heard the loud clap of thunder. Yet I froze stiff, but not from fear, no it's something completely different. A sudden realization came down upon me like a giant tidal wave that I hurriedly made my way towards the stairway, then straight down the hallway, made a sharp right turn until my feet halts in front of the porcelain white door.

What my realization is the awareness of Yuma's phobia toward thunder and he really hates it when he's alone during a thunderstorm like this one. So as a sister, it is my duty of becoming a security blanket for him, but for the past three years he didn't want me as his security blanket any longer, which is understandable, but I'm always nearby if he needs me. And I made sure of that. Despite our distance to each other, we've actually became close, emotionally speaking.

 ** _'Perhaps he does. After all action speak louder than words, right?'_**

Before me is a white porcelain door with a silver doorknob. While inhaling air through my nostril, I made no hesitation of twisting the knob to open—surprisingly—then pushing inward toward the room. "Yuma? Are you okay?" I called out.

My gaze went straight toward the right-hand corner of the room locating a rustic style queen size bed-frame with maroon covers completely tucked in and a single pillow in place, but someone's head was on it along with the rest of the body. An emotion of relief washed over my worries that I let out a silent sigh. Even at this far distance, I could hear his faint and normal breathing, because I know he's in a deep slumber despite the harsh, severe thunderstorm outside. Obviously he took a shower after seeing a dark blue towel underneath his head, covering the pillow and wearing his casual clothes which considers a long-sleeve faint sky blue shirt that has a dark blue outline, brown sweat pants, and gray socks. But observing him more closely, I could see a peaceful look on his face, instead his usual poker expression. Like he's not disturbed from his troubled past at all, only a tranquility state.

Suddenly realized what I was staring and babbling about, I shook my head and mentally kicked myself, and let out a sigh.

 _'Well there's no use for me being in his room any longer._ ' I thought. _'I'm sure he'll wake up, go downstairs to get another slice of Loquat filling pie I made few days back, then head back into his room.'_

I sighed again and proceeded to silently close the door without him knowing my presence was here in the first place.

I was almost closing the door until he shouted what I never thought of hearing with such emotion.

"Miku!"

I immediately forced the door to open wide, quickly turned my head to the right and seeing the supposedly sleeping Yuma fully awaken with a bewildered expression as his upper body was halfway up and his right arm seemed as if it were outstretching for something.

I pushed the door opening again, "Yuma?" I called out his name in the combination of confusion and concern.

It's like I snapped him out of some sort of trance, so I observed him more as he took a glance at me, then his face was down with his hand covering it, and letting out a strange relieved sigh. My eyes went narrow as I was trying to figure out his odd behavior.

Couple moments later, I realized we haven't said anything, so I decided to break the tension.

"Are you alright?" I asked, then a thought pop into my mind, "Did y–?"

"Miku."

He said my name once more, then suddenly got up from the bed, quickly walked towards me and hugged me at the spot. Which I stiffen up from this physical contact and made no other movement, because my mind went blank.

"You're still alive."

 _'What does he mean by that?'_ I wondered, but decided to let him speak, even though my body is screaming personal space violation, I ignored it.

"I thought I killed you."

Suddenly I felt him squeezing my body against his even more tighter, which made me squirmed, hoping that would get his attention. But it seemed to backfire me, so I open my mouth, "H-hey, I can't b-breath!" I firmly exclaimed.

He notices my distress cry as his body begins to loosen his vine grip and for some odd reason he pushed me away. But not too far since his large hands still clamped on my small shoulders. Plus he made both of us sink down to the forest green carpet floor below, letting us stand on our knees. His intense gaze staring right at my confused one. Seconds later a feeling of discomfort tighten my chest, urging my head to turn away, but I stubbornly did not change my expression nor move my body just yet. I repeated my question once more, "Are you alright?"

Couple moments went by, nothing but our breathing was the only sound in the air and the fleeting sound of the rapid raindrops drumming down against the nearby window were heard.

"Yeah." He finally answered, but it sounded more of a soft whisper with a sad tone.

I didn't believe him, nor his word. Without a second thought my right hand moved on it's own, brushing his long pink bangs aside and touching his forehead, which was surprisingly wet and cold. _'Cold sweat. Did he have a nightmare? Or was it still from the shower?'_ I wondered.

"By any chance, did you have a nightmare Yuma?"

Immediately his body stiffed and his head moved away as I let my hand slide back down against my side. He didn't want me to see his expression, but I can tell of his body language that it was true. My sisterly self was telling me to comfort and soothe him, but my other self said to leave him alone and stay far away from him as possible. _'But why? Why am I staying away from him? What is it that I don't know about Yuma? Do I really know Yuma at all?'_

My eyes narrowed and before I even know it, my arms wrapped around his head and I brought it against my chest, stroking his soft, slightly damp pink bubblegum hair, like how a mother would to her child. Completely taken by surprise by my action, I forced my body to continue like this, and ignore the warm feeling swelling up my face. Good thing his face is underneath me, otherwise I wouldn't know what to say if he sees my face in the shade of red cherry.

"I-idiot, you know very well you can't lie to me. I can easily see it right through you." I casually stated with hopes that he didn't catch the stutter. "You know, it's not so bad to have someone lean on you. It would help relieve some stuff inside of your chest. I mean, we've both been growing up together for six years now."

Hearing nothing from him, I continued stoking his hair and fighting off the warm feeling on my face at the same time. But a sudden gasp escaped my mouth when I felt his upper body moved upward and stood straight, looking right at me with a straight lip and indescribable emotion in his eyes.

"Yuma?"

Couple seconds pass by and he hasn't answer at all, plus my patience was running thin. So I grab hold of both side of his face, looking at him with a stern, yet concern expression. "Yuma, you're not answering me. What is it that's bothering you?" I asked, "And again you can't lie to my face." I added a reminder for him of my abilities, just in case.

He was in complete silence once more, which made me even more irritated, but I didn't show it. I stubbornly forced myself to be patient, knowing he'll take his time answering, and he really does take forever.

…

…

…

Finally I see his lips moving, "It's nothing. I cannot recall what dream it was, but all I know is it's just a bad dream, that's all."

After hearing that, I was ever more persistent and determine why he still lied despite my warnings of my capabilities. I gave a irritated growl, "It's not nothing. I know it has to be something that involves with me, am I correct?"

A silent gasp was heard and it certainly wasn't me. I continued looking at Yuma, trying to find a way to persuade him of confessing the problem that's been bugging him for years now. Yes, years. This type of conversation wasn't the first, believe me I heard him say my name in his sleep for quiet some time now, and unbeknownst to him too. And it's time that I reveal what I know from him. I took a deep breath, "You know, I was aware the fact that you've been saying my name in your dreams lately. And it seems to getting even more frequent than ever, like it's becoming a common thing for anyone else to hear."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with a blank expression.

I continued on, "And I thinks it's time for you to fess up, otherwise you'll have to deal another certain individual who'll worry even more than me."

Still he has the same expression and continuously stares right at me. So I did the same thing.

I'm not sure how much time went by, but it seemed like an eternity until he made his first move. First he clamped his large hands over my hands, so I was thinking he would move them away and wouldn't say anything, but instead he gently slid my right hand off and kept my left hand in place. Slow but steady his face leans closer to mine, tilting his head a bit made contact with my lips perfectly. Giving me…what you call a gentle kiss…

During that time, I couldn't comprehend what was happening at all. I just stood there with wide eyes and my mouth slightly open, allowing him to make his move. Even now, my body feels paralyzed and my mind went completely blank while my mouth memorized his soft lips, sending a chill through my entire body.

But it didn't last as he ends it by moving his head back and gazing me with tender eyes. For a moment I wanted him to continue with this kiss, but I shook that thought away, and just stare at him dumbfounding. At the back of my mind the question I asked about of him liking me with action instead of words has revealed the answer before me, but if that was true… _(Sigh)_

…Unfortunately it will never work out for the both of us. Not even for a long-shot, or a small chance, it doesn't matter. It'll never happen between us, a relationship. But I'm not saying this because I don't like him, I'm saying this because… he'll hate me even more than above anything else, also feeling betrayal from what I concealed from everyone else, except the headmaster for the past six years.

…The hidden truth about me is that… I'm a vampire.

I hidden it so well that I have everyone completely fooled. Even if the blood tablets sickens to my stomach, I'd still take them. It does help weaken my hunger for actual human flesh and the scent as well.

While I was in deep thought, I didn't know Yuma was calling my name, until he shook my shoulder.

"–ku? …Miku-chan?"

 _ **'Miku-chan? Heh, that's new.'**_

I look right at him and blink.

He still had his poker face, but his eyes have a soft and tender gaze, also I detected a faint pink dust decorating his cheeks. He open his mouth and let words flow out, "Yes, I did had a nightmare about you. What I dreamed about is that I killed you with my own gun. I can see it so vividly that I tend to be in a confused state, but I shook it off, because deep within my heart, I know it's just an illusion and you're still here living and breathing. Yet I cannot help but think, despite knowing your existence is still alive, that perhaps it's a vision for myself. Forewarning what may take place in the future, though I can't predict what day it might be, but I hope it wouldn't be anytime soon." he lowered his head down, letting his bangs overshadowing his eyes, "Even now, I'm afraid. Afraid of you disappearing before me. That's why I kissed you."

He inhaled and exhaled, "But that's not the only reason." he rise his head up and gaze at me so intently, "Look I love you, okay? I loved you since we were kids, ever since I began living here with you. Your kindness and persistence had made me fallen for you. You became my light and a reason to keep on living despite my fatal tragedy from my broken past. But I honestly don't know of how to react from these emotions, so I hidden them away, that's why I placed a cold façade on. I wasn't exactly sure what you felt towards me, because you, yourself, were not interested into guys, let alone admiration."

"Even now, I'm falling deeper in love with you. I'm not sure if I can't stop myself for acting this way." he clasped his arms around my shoulders, "See, I can't help it. Anytime I'm around you, my self-control fades away, leaving me in a heap struggle. That's why I acted so coldly towards you, so you wouldn't see me like this, because…"

"You're afraid that I may reject you and things will become so complicated between us since we both live underneath the same roof." I finished off his sentence.

"Yes, exactly."

I let out a sigh, "Yuma…"

Unexpectedly he cuts in, "You don't have to give me an immediate answer."

I fell silent and just stare at him.

"Look… just think about it, alright? I'm not impatient as that Hatsune-senpai when he cornered you and tried an attempt of seducing you in order to gain your affections." he angrily spat at the last sentence, "But at least allow me of doing this."

His hands gripped firmly on my shoulders as he leans his head forward to my lips once more, even though I'm aware of his affections for me, I didn't move away. I don't exactly know why I'm acting this way, but deep within my soul, it already has an answer. Instead of giving a response just like any other cliché romance novels when the strong heroine already finds the answer and kisses back the guy she had now feelings for, I restrained myself of not doing the same thing after I felt his lips gently presses to my own once more and stayed there bit longer than I anticipated. Then slowly he reels his head back. Not once his gaze moved away from my own, nor he blink. He simply stared so intently, it penetrates deeply into my soul, giving me a pang of guilt and sadness, following a longing.

 ** _'Don't… Please stop.'_**

 ** _'…Don't stare at me with such gaze.'_**

My fingernails dug deeper into my skin and not once I let my expression change. I simply stayed in that position on the carpet floor, mindlessly stare at it while my real sight was within my mind, unconsciously ignore everything around me at this very moment. I wasn't really sure how much time had past, but once I was coming to my senses, I slowly realize I was still in Yuma's room and his presence wasn't anywhere near here, and only my ears were able to pick up the light pitter-patter of the rain outside. Plus the electricity was still off.

My body went into automode as I stiffly stood up and slowly made my way to Yuma's closed bedroom door, where my hand grab the silver doorknob, but I didn't open it just yet. My mind was in turmoil in debating whether or not if I was ready of telling him of my feelings, especially telling him of who I really was. A twinge of sorrow pierced inside my chest when images flashed of a young boy, completely covered by my adoptive father's beige trench coat and his expression revealing anger, hatred, sadness, and loniness within those soulless eyes. A broken boy who lost everything he holds dear. Who's anger burns more fiercely than mine, who desires nothing more than killing vampires—no matter which side they're on—after what they done to him. My grip on the doorknob starts to tremble as my head faced down with my bangs overshadowing my eyes.

At this very moment, I have no clue of what to tell him. Never in my life I was afraid of losing anything, but now I scarcely fear of losing him, losing the only person I deeply considered a good friend... a brother... a... love... inter-

Quickly my thoughts shuts off from there as I suddenly became nauseous and my breathing became gasping breaths that I let go the doorknob and collapsed below while my hands grasped tightly to my hair. "I-it hurts." I hoarsely whispered in a pain voice.

"It hurts." I repeated, but bit louder.

"It hurts." I repeated, but in a firm tone.

"It hurts." I repeated once more, but raising my voice a bit.

I didn't say another, but vigorously fought of holding a sob, because I didn't want anyone hearing my pitiful cry of agony and despair. I simply lie down in a curling position with my legs pressed closer to my chest and my arms wrapped firmly around them while my face hides away from everything around my surrounding, only thing I see is darkness, nothing more. Trying to edure the heartache within my body.

At this moment I don't care if anyone sees me like this. I don't care if they're talking, or taking me away from here. I don't care if the Vampire Assciation is demanding for my presence. And I don't care if my hunger is in check.

Because right now…

The important fact is I came to realize…

That I too…

Share mutual feeling for Yuma…

…But more deeper than his…

…

…I'm so pathetic right now.

* * *

 **Go ahead, review, comment, or fav.**

 **Word count: 4,375**

 ***S/n: Back in the Victorian era, Charlotte Brontë's story was published in three-volumes book, according to the Victorian traditional ways, especially for publishers since they are the ones making the money. Also she had a pen pal name, Currer Bell, due to the criticisms about female writers.**

 **Reedit: 3/29/16**


End file.
